Cherufe
The Cherufe 'are a race of sentient reptiles who inhabit the southern scorched lands. ''(The Cherufe is inspired by popular Dwarven portrayals, with their strengths in blacksmithing and underground homeland) Appearance The Cherufe are a race of bipedal reptilians. Cherufes are slender and tall, with two pairs of arms (the lower pair being slightly shorter and thinner than the other), and a prehensile lizard-like tail. The smaller arms are traditionally used for writing and other detail work, while the larger arms are used in their blacksmithing work, heavy lifting, and other manual labor. Their scales often range from red to black, though black or grey Cherufe exist. Culture & Society The Cherufe dote on travellers; welcoming them with open arms and feasts. Because the Cherufe '''cannot speak (they write, instead), their intentions are often misinterpreted by all but the most informed of adventurers. The Cherufe's culture and society revolve around stories and tales that have been shared with them. They often inscribe the stories they hear into tablets deep underground in what legends call the Cherufe Index. Because it is so deep underground, and surrounded by magma, it would be impossible for anyone but the Cherufe themselves to consult this resource. Many believe it doesn't exist. The Cherufe Lie The legend goes that the Cherufe will test those that seek them out. It is no mystery that many have for their skill or the riches that come from their land. They do so by lying to them, and dropping clues along the way, If the seeker detects this, and then is able to deliver an interesting story, the Cherufe will grant them what they desire. Presence The Cherufe do not usually venture away from their homeland in the Scorched Lands. When they do, it's often to other similarly hot places, if they can survive the journey. Some don't even believe they exist. But this isn't for lack of trying; the Cherufe are very susceptible to illness in mild temperatures that most other races would find too warm for comfort. History In 683 AL, the Boar attempted to reignite the Borean Crusade by attempting (and failing) to annex the Cherufe and their expert metallurgy into their war machine. Popular Lore * Ancient scripture suggests that the Cherufe are among the oldest races in the Known World, along with the Cervids (though the Dragons are still, by far, the oldest race). * Cherufe legend tells that they forged the very weapons and armor The God King's son used and wore to defeat his father. * Old Cherufe texts claim their homeland was created by a benevolent fire spirit called 'Lavan' Trivia *Due to their unique biology, the Cherufe are very susceptible to disease and rarely, if ever, venture outside of their homeland of the Scorched Lands. *The Cherufe are among the best blacksmithes in the world and famous for their volcanic forges. However, they only share the fruits of their labor with individuals they deem fit. *The Cherufe are impervious to the toxic saliva of Volcanic Salamanders (and even keep them as pets) *The Cherufe lack the vocal cords to speak; the Griffin and Boar consider them 'lesser creatures' for this. *Though the Cherufe index houses many ancient stories, their credibility is unknown. Rumor has it that they are the only race to interact with the mystic Wolves frequently and directly. *The Cherufe in both pony and capra lands are often confused with "Troggles", a race of mythical reptilan bipeds that were said to have been whispered to have had involvement in the old Bighorn khanates. Category:Races